


Fake

by reveetoile



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno and Nino are pretending to be married because they want a discount on a vacation special to a Hawaii resort. What happens do they get found out?
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149422
Comments: 52
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



> Another short chaptered story.

“You want what?” Ohno asked a bit surprised on the other end of the phone and Nino rolled his eyes, because honestly. Ohno should be a lot more excited than he was. It was Hawaii after all, the beach, the sun, the ocean. It was all things that Ohno loved. 

If Nino was completely honest he didn’t even know why he proposed that idea, but the flier had fallen into his hands, and it was such a good offer that he couldn’t let it pass. 

“I want us to pretend to be married so that we can get a discount for a vacation together. Come on. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t be excited about Hawaii.”

“Why are you? You hate all about it: Another country, the sun, the hotness, the sand and the water. I don’t get you.”

“But it’s so cheap, and you all are always nagging for me to take a real vacation and get some sun.”

Ohno sighed, he wanted to argue, but Nino was right. They all were worried about Nino burying himself into his work and not taking proper care of himself. He also knew that there was nothing in general that he had against the idea of spending a vacation together with Nino. That way, he could at least make sure he would leave the hotel room.

He also knew that their friends would not be happy with him if they discovered that Nino didn’t go on holiday because of him. 

“But why do we have to pretend to be married?”

“Because the offer is outstanding. Married couples get a big discount, and it’s on a vacation special. Means food and drinks are included, and it’s in a high-class hotel. You’ll like it. I’m sure,” Nino promised, and Ohno rolled his eyes. That was not really the problem. 

“We could just go on vacation in another way if you wanted to go so badly, without pretending.”

“But then it’s too expensive. Come on, Oh-chan, just say yes. It’s your birthday present, okay?”

Ohno snorted slightly. “Oh, so you just want to pay less for my present?”

“Maybe,” Nino said, and Ohno could see him squirm at the words. He chuckled and sighed in the end. 

“Okay, we can go together, if that’s what you want.”

“Yay, thank you,” Nino said with a grin. “Finally J will stop nagging at me to take a vacation. Just don’t tell him the marriage part? He will kill me.”

Ohno snorted. “I really should. You would deserve it.”

“You get a free holiday out of it.”

“Yes, one where I need to pretend to be in love with you,” Ohno grumbled. 

“Aww, you can do it,” Nino giggled. “Besides… It’s a discount for being married, not in love.”

“Oh yes, because it would make so much sense if we hated each other and pretend to be married.”

“We can tell them it’s an arranged marriage or something.”

“Sure, Nino,” Ohno sighed. “I have to go back to work soon. Have you had lunch?”

Nino wrinkled his nose at the thought of food. “No.”

“Nino…” Ohno said in a warning tone. 

“I suppose I can have some miso soup with rice or something similar.”

Ohno hummed in agreement. “Well, you should book the vacation, and I’m coming over tonight.”

“You don’t need to check on me!”

Ohno groaned as he rubbed his face. Those words just showed that the need was there, but he knew that arguing would only worsen Nino’s mood, so he didn’t. “I didn’t say that, did I? But if we pretend to be freshly married, if arranged or not, it might be good if I were there to sign the bookings with you?”

Nino was silent for a second and Ohno could sense him thinking this over, before he agreed in a smaller voice. “Right, you are right, I suppose. I will check if we need to hand in any documents?”

“You do that. When would the vacation be?”

“In round two months.”

“Great enough time then for us to get everything in order. Take care, Nino. I’ll see you tonight. And don’t eat dinner before I get there. I will bring your favourite.”

“Don’t be too late then or I will go ahead and have dinner alone,” Nino grumbled. 

Ohno smiled and hummed in agreement as he stared at the project he needed to finish. “I’ll be early,” he promised. He just needed to make sure somehow to be there before five to make sure that Nino couldn’t use any excuses.

—

Ohno looked at Nino who frowned down at the ring he was wearing. He had to hide a grin behind his hand as he came over. He was still surprised how easy it was to fake the marriage to get the special discount. 

Ohno had thought that they would want official proof that they were married under law but nothing of the sorts. He was glad in a way since it meant that they didn’t have to forge anything. Ohno wasn’t sure if Nino would have stopped his plan if that would have happened. Probably not. He was stubborn like that. 

But of course, there were things they needed to keep up appearances. Therefore Ohno had presented NIno with a ring this morning. Nino still frowned down at him now and then or stared at it as if he couldn’t believe it just yet. The last few days, they had taken pictures together, and with their friends (who thought them crazy), only in case, other couples would ask them about it. 

“Are you ready? Did you have breakfast already?” Ohno asked as he put the last things in his bag and closed it. 

“Uhn, of course. Stop asking that.”

“Still sure to get through with your plan?”

Nino glared at him for a second. “I already paid for this vacation, so that you know. And you won’t get anything else as a birthday present. So if you don’t want to go with me, tell me. If you think it’s too hard to pretend to like me.”

Ohno sighed and ruffled his hair. “You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Ohno said with a frown. “Just what will happen if it’s discovered we are not a couple?”

“Just don’t tell anybody, and it’ll be fine,” Nino snorted, blowing away hair out of his eyes as he shouldered his travel bag. “Let’s leave.”

“Okay, okay,” Ohno mumbled and followed him after a second of rechecking the living room, swearing at himself for putting Nino into such a bad mood.

Nino didn’t talk to him on their way to the airport and Ohno feared that they would get discovered right away, but the moment they stepped out of the car, Nino was smiling again and holding to his hand as he walked to the coordinator for the special trip. 

“Sorry for earlier. You do know that you are my friend, right? I don’t have to pretend to get along with you or like you.”

Nino looked up for a second and then nodded mutely. “Yes,” he whispered, and Ohno tugged him just a fraction closer.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t feel too good,” Nino whispered as the sign for the belts went off. 

Ohno looked at the man beside him and rubbed the back of his neck with his fingertips before he opened the belt and lifted the armrest between them. Nino groaned softly and let his head fall against his shoulder. 

“Did you take your travel sickness pills?” Ohno asked, and Nino nodded with a small whimper. 

“Of course. When we were at the airport.”

“Then I’m sure it will be better soon,” Ohno said and played with his hair. Nino purred at the feeling of the long warm fingers caressing him, and Ohno chuckled. 

“Are you getting sleepy already?”

“A bit,” Nino agreed and Ohno smiled as he hugged him a bit more comfortable. Nino pulled up his legs to rest beside him on the seat as Ohno helped him to lay down. 

“Sleep then. I will wake you if needed, okay?”

“Not for a meal, though. I don’t want anything.”

“Okay, I will ask for water, though,” Nino mumbled something which Ohno chose to interpret as agreement and was glad that he had thought to put in some snacks for Nino to eat if needed.

He patted Nino’s hair, watching him as the other closed his eyes and smiled as he realised that Nino fell asleep under his touches. He sighed as his fingertips strayed to his smooth cheek, smiling softly as he saw the long dark lashes fluttering just slightly, drawing a beautiful pattern on Nino’s cheek.

—

Ohno rubbed Nino’s neck when they announced that everybody should go back to their seats and sit up straight. 

Nino groaned a little as he opened his eyes a tiny bit. He rubbed his eyes and turned still half asleep. Ohno held him before he could fall, grinning down at him. 

“We are almost there.”

“Where?”

“Hawaii, dummy. You remember our vacation, right?”

It took a second or two, but then realisation dawned in his eyes, and he blushed as he sat up. 

“Sorry I hindered you from doing anything right?”

Ohno shrugged and rubbed his cheeks fondly, grinning at the silly grimace on Nino’s face because he squeezed his cheeks. 

“It wasn’t as if I was going anywhere,” he said then. “And you are tiny. So I could pull down the table when the meals were served.”

“It’s not as if you were bigger than me,” Nino said with a pout as he finally sat up and nestled with the clasp of the belt with a frown on his head since his fingers weren’t as capable as he was used to. 

Ohno carefully removed his hands and did the snap himself ruffling his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit lightheaded,” Nino groaned, rubbing his forehead and Ohno handed him the bottle with coke he had bought. He had thought that a sugary drink would be better for Nino than regular water. Nino pursed his lips but then took the bottle to drink from it before handing it over again so that Ohno could put it away. 

“I hope you didn’t plan on a lot for today,” Nino sighed as he leant back. 

“Not really. I have thought that you wouldn’t take the flight well,” Ohno said with a grin. “I plan to take you to the hotel and our room and then into bed to sleep the rest of the medication off.”

“You’re the best,” Nino said with a giggle. 

“And you know it,” Ohno teased as he tweaked his nose. 

Nino grumbled and shook him off when his eyes fell to the window. “Look it’s beautiful,” Nino said in awe tugging at Ohno’s hand. 

Ohno chuckled as he put his head on top of Nino’s shoulder to look outside. “The ocean is beautiful,” he agreed. He was looking forward to spending time in the water and on the beach, enjoying the sun and of course the water itself. 

Nino stiffened slightly at his side when the warm breath on his cheek and then his neck. 

Ohno looked at him for a second, chuckling slightly. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you go on a boat. But I think there was a honeymoon kind trip on the schedule. You might have to go on that one, but I’ll hold your hand and hide on the lower deck with you.”

Nino took a small breath, trying not to breathe in too deeply so that he wouldn’t smell Ohno’s aftershave accidentally and was considered strange by the other man. He was not even sure why it affected him right now. Probably a mix from being still sleepy and the medicine in his system he decided. 

“I should thank you for thinking about my health then,” Nino snorted. “But I won’t because we both know that it’s mostly down to not being a fishing boat.”

Ohno chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek after they’ve landed, to which Nino blushed even deeper red as he looked up, but saw the coordinator of their trip beside Ohno and forced a grin on his face. 

“There will be a bus waiting for you out of the airport to bring you to the resort. We have a city discover trip planned for the afternoon if you are interested?”

“Thank you, but we would rather stay back in the hotel,” Ohno said smoothly taking Nino’s hand who had paled at the thought of spending a few hours in a bus while still fighting his nausea. “Kazunari suffers from travel sickness, and I want to make sure that he is healthy before taking him out. We would put a damper on your mood otherwise, right dear?”

Nino nodded and managed another smile. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Oh, don’t be dear. This vacation is supposed to be to your enjoyment as newly-weds.”

“Oh we are going to enjoy the night,” Ohno said with a wink, grinning when the woman blushed and nodded before talking to another couple. 

Ohno was still laughing to himself as Nino rolled his eyes and hit his side. 

“Oi I call domestic violence,” Ohno whispered mock-outraged. 

“I call bull,” Nino said with a shake of his head. He stood as they were parked altogether, holding on Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno grinned amusedly as he shouldered their bag and put an arm around Nino’s waist. 

“Do I need to carry you?”

“God, no!” Nino groaned but let Ohno help him so that he wouldn’t fall down the stairs of the plane, that would really put a damper on their holiday after all. He almost fell back to sleep as they were waiting for their suitcases and then settled in the bus, but Ohno was poking him or whispering to him about his thoughts on the other four couples accompanying their trip. 

It was hard to fall to sleep when he was busy hiding his face against Ohno’s shoulder, trying to stop or at least silence his laughter at the silly descriptions. How was he supposed to keep a straight face when he had actually to talk to them?

In the hotel, Nino stripped off his travel clothes, happy to get rid of them and fell on top of the bed. “Comfy,” he mumbled, already half-asleep. 

“Sleep. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“No need,” Nino mumbled and looked to the side to frown at Ohno. 

“I let you get away with not having a real breakfast and not having lunch. You are going to eat dinner even if I need to spoon-feed you.”

“Bully,” Nino grumbled, his face already squished again in the cushions. 

Ohno sighed as he closed his eyes and counted to ten as to not snap at the other. He knew Nino was not like that to be mean but because he felt awful. He walked over when he felt calmer again. He sat beside Nino on the bed, chuckling as he heard the soft snores coming from him. “Sleep well, Kazu,” he whispered, pulling the blanket up to put it over the slim form of his friend. He knew that in the end, Nino would agree to have dinner with him, especially if he ordered it to their hotel room and Nino didn’t have to go out anymore for today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in prompting me for Christmas stories, you can use either a prompt from the list or give me your own prompt. Important would be that you tell me the pairing and if you would like anything special in your prompt. I'm looking forward to your prompts. https://kirasebi.livejournal.com/305998.html

Ohno looked up and checked the time when he could hear Nino moving on the bed and finally get back to consciousness. 

A small groan and whine left Nino’s throat as he kicked off the blanket covering him and turned onto his back. 

Ohno chuckled as he came over and looked down at him, helping him to get off the blanket fully without getting too tangled into it. “Finally awake sleepy-head.”

“Uhn, Oh-chan?” Nino asked with a small groan. 

“Yes, it’s me. Are you going to ask me that now each time you wake up?” Ohno asked, still mostly amused. But a sleepy Nino was a very adorable Nino. One that Ohno could get used to seeing each morning. He sighed at his thoughts and allowed Nino to grab his arm to pull himself up. 

“God, sorry. The travel messed up my head.”

“I can tell. It’s fine. How are you feeling now?”

“Pretty good, actually,” Nino observed after a moment of silence. 

Ohno hid his grin since he could see Nino taking silent inventory of his whole body until he was sure that he was telling the truth. 

“But also slightly gross,” he sighed as he pulled at his unruly hair. 

“Then how about you take a shower, and I order dinner?”

Nino was about to agree before he shook his head. “No… You stayed in all day just because I fell asleep. It had to be pretty boring for you. I will take a shower, but then I will take you out for dinner and a walk. I feel twitchy either way.”

Ohno’s face brightened up at the prospect of going out tonight already. “You sure? We can stay in tonight,” he offered, though. He didn’t want to put pressure on the other after all. “You were pretty out of it for most of the day.”

“Yes, and I think a walk will be useful, or I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. And then I stay up all night playing games and am tired tomorrow. It might start a vicious circle.”

“I would rather not have that happening,” Ohno agreed, and Nino giggled. 

“Me neither. So let me take a shower. Did you already unpack your suitcase?”

“Yes, and yours as well, because I am such a perfect husband.”

Nino stared at him in confusion for a second, before he remembered what was going on and he blushed as he escaped to the bathroom. He closed the door and leant against the door for a second, groaning slightly because of his behaviour. Why would he just run out like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Nino took off his clothes and climbed under the warm shower to calm down. He smiled when he saw that Ohno had already put his favourite shower gel and shampoo in the shower and relaxed as he smelled the herbal mix of his shampoo engulfing him. 

He was a lot calmer when he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He looked around, sighing as he realised that he had forgotten his clothes in his haste to run away. He didn’t want to wear the dirty, sweaty clothes he had worn for their flight and groaned as he put the towel to dry and took a dry one to wrap around himself. 

It was all fine, Nino thought. Ohno had seen him naked when they all went to school together and were all in the same after school clubs and school camps. He just felt strange because his head was a mess. A full meal would help, maybe combined with a beer or two. He was sure then it would all fall back into the comfortable place he usually shared with Ohno. 

“Kazu, are you okay?” Ohno asked through the door and knocked at the door, and he almost jumped in surprise. 

“Yes, I’m out in a bit!” He took another calming breath before stepping out, allowing Ohno to go inside before hurrying over to the small wardrobe and pull out his clothes before Ohno would be back.

His eyes wandered through the small room they shared. It was comfy looking with a desk, two chairs, a short two-seater to one side and the wardrobe that was just big enough to fit their clothes. The bathroom had a shower and a tub, which was great, he supposed, and then his eyes fell to the double-sized bed he had slept on earlier. 

He stared at it for a long time, until finally catching up to what it meant. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. One bed? Really? 

Of course, it made sense. They were supposed to be married, so there should be no problem for them to share, right? Just that… They were not that close. They had shared beds when they had been young, but that was ages ago. Maybe, Nino thought, perhaps he had really not thought it entirely through. Maybe it had been a very dumb idea, and he whined softly as he thought if it was too late to take it all back right now. 

“Kazu is everything okay?” Ohno asked as he took his wrist in his hands. “You are worried about me.”

“The bed…” he croaked, tugging at one hand to point at it uselessly. “It’s a double.”

Ohno blinked a bit confused. “Yes?”

“One bed.”

“Yes? Kazu full sentences, please.”

“It’s just one bed, and we are two people.”

“Yes, I know. We are supposed to be married, you remember, right?”

Nino nodded slowly. It was hard to forget with how Ohno called him Kazu all the time. It still confused and affected him though, even if he tried so very hard to get used to it.

“And married couples normally share a bed.”

“But… We are not,” Nino whispered. 

“Well, I could sleep on the sofa,” Ohno whispered.

Nino was just about to say yes when his mind caught up with him, and he shook his head. He couldn’t make Ohno do that. 

“No… It’s… It’s big right?”

“I suppose.”

“We can try then. Sorry, I am silly. I think I actually need food.”

“That’s a good idea. Then let’s go.”

Nino grinned and nodded as Ohno tugged softly at his wrist and they left the room finally. 

“What kind of food do you feel like Oh-chan?”

“Get used to Satoshi, or another kind of nickname,” Ohno said with a chuckle. 

“I can switch when others hear us,” Nino said with a pout.

“No, you would slip. I don’t mind.”

Nino nibbled at his lower lip and nodded. “So what would you want to eat… Satoshi?” he tried again. 

Ohno grinned, but then shrugged slightly. “Let’s just chose a restaurant.”

“I don’t want to enter the first best,” Nino said with a pout.

Ohno looked at him with amusement and then shrugged. “Then we enter the seventh restaurant we see.”

“Why the seventh?” Nino asked curiously, and Ohno grinned. 

“Because I met you when I was seven for the very first time.”

Nino blushed but then chuckled at the words. “Is that so? I can’t remember.”

“Of course not. You were still a little toddler. But you were very cute and loved following me around. You wanted all my toys.”

Nino wrinkled his forehead as he tried to remember. “And you didn’t give them to me.”

“Of course not. They were mine. And you were too young,” Ohno said, pinching his nose. 

Nino pouted and showed him slightly, but Ohno tugged him along, and they stumbled slightly, Nino giggling slightly. 

“But see, we still needed up married,” Ohno teased, enjoying the slight blush on his cheeks at those words. Cute!

As promised Ohno led Nino in the seventh restaurant, they came across (after making sure they offered more than seafood). 

Nino stared at the menu and groaned slightly, before closing it and looking at Ohno with puppy eyes. 

“What is it? You don’t like it here?”

“I can’t choose. I’m hungry, but almost at a point where everything looks good and bad at the same time. Choose for me?”

Ohno stared at him for a moment, but then nodded in agreement, amused when Nino cheered thankfully. 

“So if you chose for us, you would also pay for us both, right?”

Ohno snorted slightly but agreed. “Sure, brat.”

Nino giggled, hiding his face slightly as Ohno nodded at the waiter, looking at them and ordered for them both, some seafood dish for Ohno and fried chicken with chips for Nino. And just because he could he ordered two fruity sounding and colourful looking cocktails instead of the beers that Nino had hoped for. 

But Nino knew he could deal with that and to his surprise, the fruity, slightly sharp taste of the drink fitted well with the rest of the meal. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ohno made sure their meal was paid for as he led Nino out of the restaurant. 

“The food was good,” Nino sang and skipped alongside him. He stumbled slightly and fell against the other man and giggled. “I might have too much to drink, though.”

Ohno chuckled as he put an arm around Nino’s waist as the younger man came to a halt against him. They swayed a little from side to side until he found his footing with the extra weight against his side. “You think so?”

“Mhm… The drinks were delicious, though.”

“Yes, I should have ordered some without alcohol in them. You’re such a lightweight.”

“You think I’m cute,” Nino said as he wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. “I’m pretty sure you all think I’m cute when I’m drunk.”

“You are,” Ohno said easily and shrugged. All of their friends thought so. Nino was all cuddly and giggly when he got drunk as long as he didn’t go over a certain amount. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

Nino pursed his lips, his ears slightly reddening and Ohno bit his lips as not to touch them and tease Nino about them. “I want to take a walk alongside the water,” he decided instead. 

“As you wish,” Ohno agreed and led him into the direction of the beach. He just hoped that he wouldn’t get them lost and kept an eye out for the signs of the resort, making sure he remembered the right name to ask a cab if needed. 

They were silent with Nino swaying sometimes, but the fresh air seemed to help to clear his head, and he didn’t lean so heavily on Ohno anymore. He stopped and tugged at Ohno’s elbow to make him let go. 

“What’s up?”

“I’m on the beach, on the sand. If so I want to feel it,” Nino grumbled bending down to take off his shoes, almost falling headfirst down and Ohno thought that maybe, just maybe Nino was not as sober as he had thought.

“Careful there,” Ohno scolded him as he held him and helped him to pick up his shoes. 

Nino giggled and leant against him as well, before moving back and staring at him. “You should do so as well.”

Ohno wrinkled his forehead, but when Nino decided not to go any step further, he sighed and did as he was told. He held the shoes in one hand and held the other out for Nino. 

“Happy now?”

“Very,” Nino grinned and took his hand in his own. He tugged softly at their intertwined fingers, smiling widely when the other stumbled upon his tug. “Oh-chan is nice,” he hummed as he walked alongside him once more. 

“Only to some,” Ohno mumbled and carefully forced Nino to continue on their way home.

“Mhm… Oh-chan can also be scary. Not as scary as J, though. But to me, Oh-chan is always nice.”

Ohno chuckled and hummed in agreement. It was easy to be nice to Nino after all. “Are there things you want to do on our vacation?”

“Stay in our hotel room and use the hotel’s wifi,” Nino answered promptly giggling as Ohno’s face fell. “But this is a present for you. So you can decide.”

“We should do some things that are offered in the flyers from the organisation we travelled with.”

“That’s all couple stuff.”

“And we are supposed to be a couple. And some things sound fun.”

Nino was silent for a while and then hummed as he nodded slowly. “What did you like from the pamphlet? You read it right?”

“I think a tour would be nice. We can see what there is to visit later on. And there are a few activities I would like to do.”

“Hula-lessons?”

“Of course, sounds fun, right? It’s a great opportunity for us.”

“I hate moving and working out.”

“Not true,” Ohno said with a grin. “You like it, but you like to tell everybody you hate it so that people would leave you alone. I know you go to the gym regularly.”

“Do not. And what are you? A stalker?”

Ohno snorted. “No, but your gym is close to my current gallery or the place I work it to be clear.”

Nino paled slightly and yanked at his arm. “That’s so unfair! I didn’t want you to know,” he whined.

“I didn’t tell the others if that helps.”

Nino pursed his lips but nodded. As long as Aiba wouldn’t think to force him in any workouts, he did regularly. They looked lethal!

“I suppose… My husband should know that” he mumbled after a while, smiling at him. 

“Yup, the husband that probably washes your stinky gym clothes anyway.”

Nino frowned, but then he giggled. “No way. I do the laundry. You can scrub the bathtub.”

“I am very capable of doing the laundry.”

“You once dyed all your clothes purple on accident! And purple looks horrible on me.”

“Nah Nino looks cute in all colours and clothes. It’s that baby face of yours.”

“I have not a baby face!”

Ohno grinned and tugged him closer. He took his face in his hand and squished his cheeks. Nino pouted at his doings and Ohno couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. “Youthful then,” he said.

“Handsome.”

“Adorable.”

“Cool-looking!”

Ohno grinned and winked at him. “Thanks for the compliments.”

“Oi!” Nino yelled, but he was laughing as he shoved him to the side, laughing harder when Ohno stepped into the waves, and his trousers were soaked in seconds.

“You brat,” Ohno said as he came to a stop. Nino was still laughing at him, which got louder when another wave hit Ohno, soaking him to the hips now.

Ohno huffed, trying hard to look menacing as he stalked over. He let his sandals fall and ran after Nino who shrieked as he tried to get away from Ohno. Ohno caught him around the hips soon enough though, and Nino yelled while he wriggled in his arms as Ohno carried him to the water. 

“Stop my phone, my phone!” Nino cried as Ohno was almost at the water. 

Ohno huffed and then smirked. “Last chance to throw it then,” he warned. Nino wriggled a bit more to get away, but Ohno was still stronger than him so when Ohno took two more steps and Nino knew that he was almost in the water now he cried out and pulled out his phone and electronic to throw them to where Ohno’s shoes were. 

Ohno chuckled as he put him down carefully just out of reach of the water. Nino frowned but then was about to thank him Ohno jumped into the water with his feet, spraying Nino with the water, while getting water over himself as well, but it was not as if he cared very much. 

Nino cried out again and followed Ohno to give back. Ohno fought back just as hard, and soon enough, they were soaked head to toe and giggling and laughing like little kids. 

Nino was shivering slightly as Ohno decided that it was enough for today and helped him to get out of the water. He grinned at him, and Nino tried very hard to glare, but it was hard with the smile tugging at his lips. 

“You’re awful.”

“I know,” he giggled. “We should go back to the hotel.”

“I will make you regret that.”

“Sure. But this is a present for me,” Ohno grinned. 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I can drag you to all the places I want to go to.”

Nino groaned and pinched him. “I didn’t agree with that.”

“You just did as you told me to chose which activities I want to do.”

Nino pouted and pursed his lips as he realised that was true. 

“Unfair.”

“Don’t worry, I will take good care of my husband,” Ohno promised in a whisper, grinning when Nino blushed and hit him again. 

“Stop it, you…”

Ohno grinned but decided that he had teased Nino enough for the night. He picked up their things and then turned around. “Come on.”

“What?” Nino asked with a frown. 

“I’ll carry you piggyback. It’s faster, and you’ll just get a cold if you don’t get warm soon.”

Nino wanted to argue, but he knew that Ohno was right. Also, he was already shivering and being pressed against Ohno’s back would at least offer some warmth.

“Don’t fall asleep on top of me.”

“I won’t,” Nino mumbled as he put his arms around his neck. He laid his head on his shoulder as Ohno huffed but then started to walk back to their hotel.

“Tomorrow morning is breakfast with all from the tour.”

“I know,” Nino said with a small whine. “At nine am. Way too early for a vacation.”

“Afterwards there is the tour.”

“That you want to do.”

“Yup, lunch will be in a local restaurant, also provided by the tour.”

“So I don’t have to pay for it. Sounds good,” Nino murmured.

“Are you falling asleep?”

“You’re warm,” Nino said instead of an answer. “Hey Satoshi?” he asked when they almost reached the hotel.

“Mhm?”

Do you hate me? Do you think we are going to be okay? I’m scared to destroy our friendship this way, were the questions in Nino’s mind, but he didn’t voice any of them. Instead, he sighed and buried his head in his neck. 

“Thank you for being you.”

Ohno glanced at him but didn’t answer as he adjusted his hold on him and carried him inside. He nodded at the receptionist who was giggling at the sight of them and then brought Nino safely to their room to take separate showers and then finally go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohno woke early in the morning when Nino moved against him. He stayed as he was, feeling the body of Nino snuggle further into his. He sighed softly as he caressed his side with just his fingertips as to enjoy his closeness just a little bit longer while Nino was still asleep. 

He knew that Nino would be skittish once he would wake up and see how closely intertwined they were. Nino had always been a hugger though, and Ohno never saw any reason to push him away. 

Nino moved in his sleep, and he rubbed the small of his back when a little hurt moan escaped Nino’s lips. 

“Nino, Kazu, the sun is up,” he whispered as Nino started to get a bit restless. 

Nino cringed as he realised how close Ohno’s voice was to his ear and his eyes snapped open. He stared at Ohno, who stared down at him calmly. Nino moved backwards almost falling from the bed if not for Ohno’s helping hand and Ohno sighed. 

“Breath Kazu. You remember we decided to share the bed?”

Nino nodded slowly as he calmed down and groaned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so close.”

“You were sleeping, you couldn’t help it,” Ohno said and rubbed his hand for a moment, before letting go and climbing out of bed. “I’ll take a bath first, alright?”

“Okay,” Nino agreed and watched him go. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm down his racing heart as he closed his eyes. His mind went back to how nice Ohno had smelled and how warm the other was. He sighed and hid his face behind his hands. He had never felt like that, though. 

“Get it together, Nino,” he grumbled to himself and rolled out of bed, sighing as he landed on the floor because he forgot that he had already moved to the end of the bed. Oh well served him right for being so skittish around Ohno, he supposed.

Nino got up to look for some clothes fitting for today. He stared out of the window, before sighing and looking for his phone. As he saw that it was going to be warm today, he chose a shirt and shorts and waited to switch with Ohno. 

—

Ohno was sitting on the bed, leisurely looking over the pamphlet with activities they offered for their tour, and Nino wondered for a second what would be interesting for the other. He was a bit nervous because of his promise to do whatever Ohno wanted, but he trusted the older to keep in mind what he was comfortable with and what not. There was nothing else he could do right now, to begin with. He just needed to trust Ohno, and he could do that. 

“Ready?” Ohno asked when he looked up and saw Nino staring at him. 

“Yes,” Nino nodded a bit nervously. His fingers were twitching slightly, and Ohno chuckled as he stepped closer to the other. He took his hands in his own and tugged him closer. 

Nino looked at him still slightly nervously, and Ohno smiled as he couldn’t help himself but drop a kiss against his cheek. “We can do this, Kazu. Just try to behave as you would normally around me. The others tease us that we are behaving like we are married, to begin with. So we can make strangers believe that easily.”

“Right,” Nino whispered. He just felt so strange to fake all their closeness. It was like a little bit more than felt natural, and that way, it felt like Ohno was a stranger and not his best friend. 

“Come on. I’m hungry.”

Nino nodded and followed him out of the room. Ohno made sure to grab their key card on the way out while keeping a hand intertwined with Nino’s. His thumb stroke the back of his hand calmingly and he smiled when Nino breathed in deeply to help him relax. 

Ohno tugged him closer as they were in front of the door of the breakfast hall and smiled down at Nino. 

Nino smiled back a bit shyly but nodded to Ohno for them to enter finally. 

“Good morning, did you rest well? Are you feeling better today?” they were directly greeted by the organisers, who checked a clipboard.

“Yes, I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“No problem. We are just glad that you feel better, Ohno-san,” she said, and he grinned a bit awkwardly not used to that and questioning himself again why he had chosen Ohno’s name. But it was mostly because it had been shorter than his.

He blushed slightly when he heard Ohno chuckled and put an arm around his waist. “We rested well and are looking forward to the sightseeing tour today.”

The woman nodded and handed Ohno a leaflet with the other offers they had for the rest of the days and Ohno put it away after thanking her. “You are seated at table three.”

“Thank you. Do you want to sit down, Kazu? I can bring your food as well.”

Nino smiled and nodded as he looked at the table and the buffet. It was crowded, and Nino knew that it would kill any appetite he had if he had to mingle with them. Their table was still empty luckily, so he smiled when Ohno kissed his forehead and vanished to their designated table as he tried very hard to keep the heat off his cheeks.

Nino nodded silently at the couple that settled down across from him. He tried to come up with something to say when Ohno appeared again. He grinned happily up at him as Ohno put a bowl with yoghurt fruits and a bit of cereal in front of him and ruffled his hair. 

“Thank you.”

Ohno sat down beside him with a fully cooked breakfast, and Nino grimaced slightly at the sight of it and the thought of having to stomach it so early in the morning. 

“Good morning, did you enjoy the first day already?”

“Yes, thank you. We heard that your husband was ill? Is he better now?”

Ohno smiled brilliantly and nodded as he reached out to caress Nino’s cheek. “Yes, Kazu sadly suffers awful travel sickness and he might have overdosed slightly on the medicine because he was so excited and nervous about the flight.”

“I’m not used to planes,” Nino agreed softly as he blushed slightly, but there was nothing he could do about that it seemed. Today was the day he was blushing all the time, he thought a bit miserably. Maybe it would be better when they started the tour. 

“Oh, I’m glad you feel better now, though.”

“Me too. I’m looking forward to the tour,” Nino answered as he stirred the mix Ohno had brought him. He ate the first bite, smiling at the perfect balance. 

Ohno moaned beside him as he tried some of his food and soon enough offered him a bite. “Try those pancakes. They are sooo good,” Ohno gushed. 

Nino glared at him for a second but then opened his lips to allow Ohno to feed him, blushing yet again when he could hear the woman across from him coo at their actions.

“How long have you been together?” she asked, and Nino exchanged a look with Ohno. 

“We know each other since middle school,” Ohno said in the end, and Nino nodded. 

“We fell in love pretty naturally. So it’s hard to tell,” Nino added. “But I confessed during high school a week before o… Satoshi left for university.”

“Yes to hide if I said no. You are such a scaredy-cat,” Ohno teased, and Nino stuck out his tongue. 

“But instead we moved together when I finished high-school and went to university.”

“So high-school sweethearts that’s very cute,” she said, and Nino grinned brilliantly. He was proud to have Ohno as a friend for so long already mostly since Ohno was one of the very few he had. And one of the only he had found and kept without the help of Aiba, who had somehow taken him under his wing when they met in daycare. 

“Yes, and this summer Kazu finally agreed to marry me,” Ohno said with a chuckle. 

“Because it took you so long to ask,” Nino said with a pout. “I confessed, so it was your turn to confess.”

Ohno’s eyes were twinkling, and he grinned as he nodded. “Yes, right,” he teased and bopped his nose. Nino heard the woman laugh beside them and blushed deeply as he remembered that this was not a joke only between him and Ohno but real for the people around them. 

“He’s a little shy,” Ohno said with a smile and squeezed his hand, before skillfully changing the topic to the couple with them. Nino sighed in relief as he finally managed to eat his breakfast without fearing to die from embarrassment thankful once more that when it was needed, Ohno was good at taking over conversations. 

—

“Do you need to take a pill?” Ohno asked when they finished their breakfast, and the couple excused themselves to get their things for the trip. Ohno and Nino had already everything with them to take their time during breakfast. 

Nino thought it over and shook his head. “If it’s just a trip with the bus I’ll be fine.”

Ohno nodded and tugged him up to his feet to lead him outside. Nino grinned when they were out in the early morning sun, giggling when Ohno put his arms around him and leant his chin on his shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“Uhn,” Nino said and stared at the ocean. “Do you want to go for a swim tonight?”

“Mhm… Don’t know about that yet. Let’s see how tired we are when the trip is over. We will only be doing half though.”

“Huh? Why is that?” Nino asked in confusion.

“Because halfway we would use a ferry to set over to another island. I thought it would be better to skip that.”

“I could have taken my medicine if you mentioned it earlier.”

Ohno hummed and shook his head. “No, I like it more when you are not drugged up. You get to enjoy the sights more that way, and I thought since we are already in the city then we could look for presents for the others?”

“We don’t need to get them something,” Nino said with a pout.

“Yes, we do. Can you imagine how pissed Jun would be?”

Nino giggled and nodded. “True that. Come on, husband of mine. The bus is there.”

“One second,” Ohno whispered and pulled out his phone. He put on the camera, smiling as it opened and pressed his lips against Nino’s cheek as he pressed the trigger for a picture. “It would be strange if we don’t have any from vacation.”

“Right,” Nino said a bit choked as he stared at the picture with the happy Ohno and his slightly embarrassed face. It was nice, though. 

Ohno pocketed the phone again and let go of Nino to take his hand as they walked over to the bus. The woman that had greeted them this morning noted them down in her clipboard and allowed them to board the bus and chose their seats. 

Nino settled down on the window side, leaning against Ohno as they looked outside and talked in low voices about the people they saw outside. Nino giggled softly as Ohno described them at how he saw them and gave them nicknames based on their outstanding characteristics. Nino grinned and shook his head as he delivered remarks on things he saw, wondering how Ohno always came up with those things. But he supposed that was the artist in the older man and there was no way he would call him out for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino pressed against Ohno, who had his arms around his hips, trying very hard not to blush. He could feel Ohno’s breath on his neck and feel him shake slightly against him in silent laughter, which told Nino that his eyes were at least red, betraying his embarrassment. 

He had been able to feel some curious eyes on them as the other couples had entered the bus and Nino knew it was partly because he and Ohno hadn’t been with them for the welcoming dinner yesterday night. After all, he had been dead to the world. But it felt mostly as if they were judging him and Ohno and probably feeling sorry for Ohno to have such a lousy husband. 

He had pouted because of that and pressed closer to Ohno, tugging his arms more tightly around him, and Ohno had quickly followed his pulls and hugged him as he put his chin on his shoulder to look outside. 

“The sea is beautiful,” Ohno hummed, and Nino giggled, he couldn’t help himself as he looked up at the other. Ohno’s eyes were bright and focused on the horizon where they could see the sun mirrored by the beautiful green and blue sea. Nino got what Ohno meant. It was a beautiful sight indeed. He could understand the other very well. 

“It is, I wished I wouldn’t make me feel so ill, though.”

“But looking is okay?”

“Uhn,” Nino said with a chuckle. “As you already know. I might feel slightly nauseous when I smell the salty air, though.”

“Silly,” Ohno teased him with a giggle. After all, most people would feel the opposite. 

Nino grinned caressed his wonderful hands with his fingers. He sighed as he got more comfortable in his arms again. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Ohno asked.

“Nu-hu,” Nino said in a small whisper. “But it’s more comfortable like that.”

“Not feeling ill?”

“Not yet,” Nino said, and Ohno chuckled as he hummed in understanding. They watched the horizon for a while longer, listening to the explanation of their tour guides whenever they came across a remarkable sight, and Nino groaned in relief as they stopped and Ohno helped him to his feet. Ohno led him to the door and stepped down the stairs first, turning around to him with a grin when he was down and Nino on the second step. 

Nino lifted his eyebrow but then giggled when Ohno opened his arms, and he jumped down the last step into the arms of Ohno, grinning when the other swayed him in his arms for a second before putting him down. Nino tried not to get too embarrassed when there were some chuckles behind them and leant against Ohno who rubbed his back until he was sure that Nino was well. 

—

Nino stretched slightly as they left the museum they had visited, and Ohno grinned as his fingers teased the small sliver of skin he could see when his shirt rose. 

“It was interesting, right?” Nino asked, and Ohno nodded with a grin. 

“Very. I liked the pictures the most. What about you?”

“The crown,” Nino deadpanned. “I wondered how much money that would bring.”

“Probably less then the paintings,” Ohno said with a teasing grin. 

Nino grimaced and then nodded in agreement. Ohno was probably right that awful man knew what he was talking about when it came to art. 

“I’m hungry now,” Nino groaned and rubbed his stomach. 

“Oh, this air does wonders to your appetite,” Ohno teased him. “Maybe I should kidnap you and move us to the seaside.”

“Stupid,” Nino mumbled in mock-annoyance. But it was hard for him to hide how happy the words made him somehow, even if the thought was scary to move in with anybody and be around them all the time. 

Ohno looked at him, and there was a very fond look on his face that Nino knew well, but usually did his best to ignore. 

“Is everybody here now?” the woman said, and there was a chorus of confirmation from the people around Nino and Ohno. 

“Very good, then if you would come over here. The museum provided us with a traditional lunch.”

Ohno cheered slightly beside Nino, tickling his stomach. “There your tummy is going to be filled,” he teased him. 

“Uhn,” Nino said, catching his hand and keeping it in his hand to stop Ohno from teasing. 

Nino felt a bit squeamish when they sat at a big table with other people and were brought the food. He breathed in deeply as he realised that the food were things that he actually liked or at least could handle. 

He ate silently, blinking when Ohno talked to the others while very sneakily taking away some food from his plate when he realised that Nino was just picking at the rest of his meal as it was things that he didn’t like that much. 

“Do you want my green beans? You like them, right?”

Nino wrinkled his nose but took a spoonful before he sighed. “I’m full,” he mumbled after chewing for a while. 

“Okay then,” Ohno decided and finished the rest. Nino smiled in relief when Ohno put an arm around him and caressed his side for a moment as the conversation dulled and the others finished their meal also. 

They went back to the bus, but before Nino could enter it again, Ohno held him back. “We won’t be going with them,” he explained as Nino looked at him in confusion. 

Ohno chuckled at the confused frown on Nino’s face and thanked the coordinators again. “They will change islands now, and as much as I love seeing you vulnerable and weak, I love it more to see you healthy and enjoying yourself. We are going to the mall.”

Nino nodded in agreement. “Sounds fun. Thank you for the nice trip so far.”

“Of course. I want to remind you that we will go to the hula lessons tomorrow right after breakfast.”

Nino eyed Ohno who was grinning as he nodded and squeezed his fingers. Ohno checked again that he knew where they had to go before leading the way.

—

“Tired yet?” Ohno asked when they arrived at the mall almost an hour later. 

Nino shrugged, before shaking his head. “No, it was nice. Could have done with a little less heat though.”

Ohno laughed and put an arm around his waist, winking at him. “Ready for a shopping date, my cute husband?”

“You’re awful. You know that?”

“I think we should get some presents for the rest and souvenirs for ourselves.”

Nino hummed in thought and nodded then in agreement. That sounded actually like a good idea for a fun afternoon. 

Ohno watched as Nino chose the flashiest shirt he could find. Nino was cackling in glee as he stared at it and brought it to the cash register to pay for it and let them even pack it into a very classy looking box.

“Jun is going to kill you.”

“Why? It was expensive. It’s a designer shirt.”

“It’s not.”

“He doesn’t know,” Nino said with a grin. “Besides, you already bought that chain that he’ll love. He deserves a bit of a shock before that.”

“You are horrible.”

“It’s my duty to make sure that Jun doesn’t get a too big head,” Nino said airily and laughed when Ohno snorted not impressed. 

“Oh! This is perfect for Sho.”

“Camouflage shorts?”

“Yes! And the shirt to pair it off. Oh, look there are even socks.”

“He’s not a soldier,” Ohno said with a smile when Nino shrugged and picked them out to pay for them. 

“I can’t believe that you actually are ready to pave out so much money on presents that will annoy them.”

“Well it’s worth it,” Nino decided as he took the bag from the man behind the register and bounced over to Ohno. “Where next?”

“I could do with a drink,” Ohno said with a sigh as he shook his head and watched the smirking man beside him. 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Do you want to eat dinner later at a beach bar again?”

“Mhm… If you pay for it.”

“So I get to take my husband out?” Ohno teased, enjoying the rosy cheeks on the other man’s cheek. Nino was always adorable when he got embarrassed, and Ohno enjoyed that he was able to bring out those feelings in him since they were here. 

“You are horrible,” Nino reminded him. “But to show you I won’t just live from your wallet I will pay for iced coffee for us both,” he scoffed and went to order their drinks and pay for them directly. 

He came back with a glass of iced coffee with only ice cubes and a bit of sweetener. For Ohno, he had chosen a coffee drink, filled with ice cream and caramel syrup because he knew the other enjoyed sweets and Nino honestly didn’t know how else to show him his appreciation for what he had done for him so far. 

“Let’s get a couple shirt later?” Ohno offered as he sat down across from him. 

Ohno put some cream on a spoon and held it out for Nino. Nino frowned at him but then tried the offered bite. 

“Taste good?”

“Too sweet,” Nino said with a scrunched up nose. Ohno giggled as he tried his coffee and hummed. 

“It’s just perfect like that,” Ohno disagreed. Nino rolled his eyes and played with the moisture of his glass. 

“Couple shirts? Isn’t that very mushy?”

“It’s a nice memory.”

“It is,” Nino said after a moment. Ohno grinned happily at the words and then concentrated on his drink moaning in pleasure at the taste. 

Nino giggled softly as he observed him, sipping on the straw of his drink. He put his chin on his hand and watched Ohno silently who was luckily oblivious to the eyes on him. 

Ohno was cute and pretty, Nino thought with a small sigh. Nino never quite understood why Ohno would always be there for him when he needed him and never complained. Ohno would even laugh at his silly, stupid ideas. Nino had ever thought that Ohno’s girlfriend (or boyfriend) would be a lucky one, but there never seemed to be someone who Ohno loved like that. 

Ohno looked up after a moment, staring at him in confusion as he saw Nino was looking at him. “Do I have something in my face?”

Nino grinned and reached out to hold his chin and wipe away a bit of cream on his cheek. “Just a tiny bit,” he said, licking at his thumb, smirking when Ohno even blushed a little bit. 

“Ready to look for the couple shirts?”

“Sure,” Ohno said and stood, offering Nino his hand who took it and followed him to the next few shops. 

— 

Nino stared at the shower tiles as he washed away the dirt of the day. It was late in the night now that they were back at the hotel. It had been a fun day, but also slightly tiring. 

Nino yawned a bit, rubbing his cheeks as he turned off the water after a few more moments. He was again slightly tipsy but stopped drinking after the first cocktail, so it was not as bad as the night before. 

He stepped out of the showers and dried his body. He stared at himself in the mirror, sticking out his tongue at himself and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top for the night. He didn’t want to let Ohno wait for too long. 

“The bath is free now,” Nino announced as he entered the bedroom. He had a towel around his neck, the water was still slightly dripping from his hair, and he smiled when Ohno looked up from his diary and put it away. 

“Still fit enough to write in it?”

“I didn’t drink tonight,” Ohno reminded him with a gentle smile as he stood and went over to him. He took the towel from his shoulders and dried his hair. “You need to dry off properly before you get ill,” he scolded him. 

“It’s too warm to get cold,” Nino mumbled, but he the little shiver running over his spine made him reevaluate that thought. Maybe it was better. 

Ohno chuckled and took spare clothes to go shower. “You don’t have to stay up,” Ohno advised him. 

“I won’t,” Nino mumbled as he stuck out his tongue. He climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket over his head; just one eye was peaking out. 

Ohno rolled his eyes in amusement and Nino relaxed only when he could hear the door falling close behind Ohno. He sighed deeply as he sat up, shoving the blanket down as he climbed off the bed to get to his bag. He made sure the shower was still running as he pulled out a small box and opened it. He sighed as he stared at the little silver fish pendant on a silver chain he had bought for Ohno. Ohno had looked at it and seemed to like it, and Nino thought it fitted the older well, so he had brought it when Ohno had gone to the bathroom. 

He flinched when he heard that the water was already turned off and climbed back into bed. He put the small jewellery box on the cushion and laid down, pulling the blanket over his head again when he could hear the door open. 

“Nino?” Ohno asked, but Nino stayed silent, too shy to see how Ohno reacted when he found the present. 

He could feel the mattress dip beside him and Ohno’s hand on his hips as he patted them. “What’s that?” Ohno mused, and Nino couldn’t help but peak up from his hiding space as Ohno opened the box and saw the present. 

“Kazu, oh you silly man,” Ohno chuckled, and Nino could see him trace the pendant. 

“Do you like it?” Nino asked in a small whisper as he knew it was futile to act as if he was sleeping when Nino looked back at him. 

“Very much, thank you.”

Nino smiled genuinely at him at his words. Ohno chuckled and pinched his cheek. “Come out of your hiding place,” he teased. “I want to give you something.”

“Give me something?”

“Yes a present for you. It seems like we had the same idea,” Ohno said gently and smiled when Nino carefully sat up again. “Open this.” Ohno handed him a jewellery box very similar to the one Nino had bought.

Nino stared at it for a moment before opening it. He giggled when he saw a golden chain with a golden musical note.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you,” Nino whispered. 

“I thought it would be a nice souvenir for you to remember this.”

“Yes,” Nino agreed, giggling as he held it out for him. “Help me wear it?”

“Of course, come here,” Ohno whispered and closed the chain around his neck. Nino grinned and hugged him around the shoulders, pressing close for a second and kissing his cheek. 

“Best husband ever,” he said jokingly. 

“Nah only second best, since I have the best,” Ohno answered and pinched his nose. “Let’s sleep for now, though. Tomorrow is the hula’s dance, and you won’t get out of that.”

“Damn,” Nino swore, but there was no heat behind it.

Ohno watched him fall to sleep, caressing his pendant with a little sigh. Why had the other to be so perfect?


	7. Chapter 7

Nino smiled thankfully at Ohno when the older came back from the buffet with their breakfast. As yesterday Ohno had brought him a choice of different fruits, cereal and yoghurt to top it off, while Ohno had a fully cooked breakfast beside him. 

“Thank you,” Nino chirped as he picked up one pineapple with a small fork to offer it to Ohno as a first bite. 

“I sneaked in as many strawberries as I could,” Ohno stage whispered as he munched on the offered pineapple. “Yummy.”

Nino looked at him in amusement and giggled. “Ah my hero,” he sang and then blushed when the woman in front of them laughed. He carefully moved forward and pressed his lips against Ohno’s slightly scruffy cheek.

It felt strange to kiss Ohno’s cheek under the eyes of others, and he squeezed his fingers in thanks. “You were lazy shaving this morning,” he teased. 

“Aww, sorry, honey. I will do better tomorrow,” Ohno said, and Nino grinned. 

They finished breakfast in silence, and Nino munched on a bit of crispy bacon when he had finished his bowl, while they held hands between their chairs. When they finished, Ohno tugged him up and looked at him. 

“Ready for some dancing?”

“Never,” Nino said with a chuckle. “But for you, I will go with you.”

“You’re the best!”

Nino giggled and hugged him around the neck for a second before he allowed Ohno to push him out of the room, and outside to the place, they had built up a stand for the dance.

Nino felt his heart beat faster as he watched the traditional dance they were to learn shortly after. He was not sure if it was okay since he feared he would offend somebody. But the music and moves looked beautiful and powerful at the same time. 

Ohno was behind him, his hands around his hips as he swayed them softly from side to side in the rhythm of the music. He had his chin on Nino’s shoulder and smiled as he saw the amazed face of his fake husband. Nino had always been interested in different music, and it was no surprise to him that he would be enthralled now. He wished there was the possibility to watch a traditional music show, but he didn’t think that Nino would’ve enjoyed something traditional corrupted by capitalism. This was the better option. 

When the music ended, he clapped with the rest and smiled when he looked at Nino. “You will look beautiful moving like that,” he said, enjoying the slight blush on Nino’s face. He was cute, and Ohno was happy that he was allowed to shower Nino with compliments this way. Nino usually would shove him away if he did it in private. 

“Stupid,” Nino whispered, but he squeezed his fingers and Ohno knew he was nervous that he was going to do something wrong and offend the dancers. 

“I like when you sway your hips,” Ohno hummed.

“I have no sense of rhythm,” Nino whined. “Not everybody is a born dancer like you.”

Ohno snorted since Nino was good at dancing. His sense for rhythm was mostly good, and he could easily remember steps. Something that Ohno struggled with even if he had a better time with moving in general. “I’ll help you out,” he promised then and let him go when they were called to follow to a side where other males were to learn the dance. 

—

Nino tried very hard not to glare at the instructor who seemed to stop them each minute just to praise Ohno at how well he was performing. It was not that he was jealous (why should he be?!) but that the instructor was meant to teach them all. Not concentrate on Ohno. 

And if he held his hips one more time to make them move a little smoother, Nino thought as he took a half-step closer to the other while still trying to do the right step and ended up stumbling. 

He cried out in surprise and got Ohno’s attention almost immediately. The older man held him before he could land on the floor and hugged him close. “Everything okay?” Ohno asked, and Nino tried not to grin victoriously at their teacher that he had now the attention of Ohno. 

“Yes, sorry. I just went the wrong way and twisted my ankle,” he said and blushed when Ohno lifted him to his arms so that he wouldn’t have to stand on his feet anymore. 

“Then you should take a rest. Does it hurt?”

“A bit,” Nino said, even if it was not true, but he didn’t want to lose Ohno’s touch and attention right now, even if he didn’t know why. 

He hid his red face against his shoulder and Ohno ruffled his hair. Ohno apologised to their teachers and jumped with him off the stage, holding him tight even when Nino shrieked in surprise that they haven’t taken the stairs. Ohno grinned as he brought him to a lounger and allowed him to lie down. “Are you hot?”

Nino nodded, not trusting his voice right now. 

Ohno watched him with worry and touched his red face before he hummed. “I will ask for ice and something cold to drink. I forgot that you are not used to the heat. Wait for me?”

“What a nice husband,” their instructor said heavily accented when Ohno was gone, and Nino looked up at the words. 

“He is the best I can wish for,” he said with a pout. The man laughed and lifted his hands. 

“Sorry sorry, I’m not stealing him,” he grinned. “No reason to be jealous.”

Nino was stumped when Ohno came back to check on his ankle and offered him the fruity slightly sour drink to refresh. Jealousy? Why should he feel jealous when someone was interested in his best friend?

—

“Are you sure you are up to this?” Ohno asked after lunch, where they shared a big plate with grilled meat and vegetables. 

“You were looking forward to it. And I want to brag about the artistic talent of my husband,” Nino said with a giggle. “I’m sure we are going to win.”

“Oh, will you help?”

“As long as I don’t get sand everywhere.”

Ohno giggled at those words and shook his head. “You do realise that building sandcastles, means we are in the sand and most probably in the sun?”

“We could drag an umbrella over for the cover,” Nino said. “And it’s good. We went inside for a bit. I’m not hot anymore.”

Ohno was still looking at him as if he was not sure that Nino was telling him the truth, but in the end, he nodded in agreement. 

Nino hummed as he followed Ohno to the beach and talked to the coordinators for the competition. They got their space where they could build the sandcastles when everybody was there. Still, they were one of the first, so Nino put the blanket he had brought to the sand and sat down on it. Ohno shuffled close and rubbed his warm arms. 

“Still good?”

“Mhmm… The sun combined with the breeze is nice,” Nino said, watching him. Ohno grinned and put the sun hat on top of Nino’s head a bit more securely. That should keep them from getting a heat stroke for now. 

“Good then,” Ohno decided. 

“If I get too warm I can go to the water to cool down.”

Ohno nodded, and Nino cupped his cheek. He softly caressed the full lips and observed him for a few more minutes. 

“Please stop worrying so much.”

“But you are only doing this for me. So I am allowed to worry.”

Nino snorted. “Nobody can make me do things that I absolutely don’t want to do. Not even you,” he teased and tweaked his nose. “Now build the most beautiful castle for me.”

“You’ll help?”

“If you tell me what to do, yes.”

Ohno grinned at him excitedly and started when they were finally allowed. Nino giggled and lazed around on the blanket, enjoying the sun for once whenever Ohno didn’t need his help. He knew that Ohno worked better alone and if he just got into the middle without prompted Ohno would let him, but in the end, it would be only half as fun for him. 

— 

“You won,” Nino cheered as he looked at the small ribbon Ohno had gotten when the winner was announced. They had been both declared as winners since it was a couple’s contest, but Nino knew it all belonged to Ohno and not him. 

“You got burnt,” Ohno said sullenly, and Nino shivered when Ohno caressed his shoulders with a feather-like touch.

“I don’t feel any pain. It’s only minor. I will wear something long-sleeved tomorrow and the day after and it’ll be fine,” Nino tried to brush him off, but it was hard not to be hyper-aware of the small touches Ohno gifted him with. 

He felt goosebumps running up his arms and could feel Ohno’s unhappiness radiating off of him in waves. 

Nino smiled and laid his head in his neck to be able to look at Ohno behind him. He pinched his cheek with a smile. 

“I was congratulating you,” he scolded. 

“Thank you,” Ohno replied sullenly. “I told you you got burnt.”

“Which is my fault.”

“I should have made sure I put new sun cream on your back. It’s stupid that I thought you managed on your own. Reaching your back is hard for yourself.”

“It’s fine. It’s not as bad.”

“But…” Ohno said, and Nino smiled. 

“You’re adorable,” he decided and pressed his lips against his cheeks. Yes, without eyes on them, this felt so much more natural, he agreed with a happy sigh. 

“How about that: Since I can’t get you to do a couple’s massage with me…”

“… I would if you really want to go,” Ohno said before Nino could end his sentence and was almost up to his feet to drag Nino to wherever. Nino was not sure Ohno would know where to go if he let him drag Nino around. 

“You don’t like massages, they hurt you so I won’t force you, and you know I’m not that comfortable to be touched by people I don’t know. So let me finish, will you?”

Ohno nodded as he sat back and still looked at him with almost pleading eyes since he wanted to do something for Nino to make him feel better. 

Nino’s lips twitched at sight, and he took his hand in his own. “Since I can’t have a couple’s massage with you, you will take a shower, and then I will take a shower. And,” he said as Ohno opened his mouth to argue, “and while I am in the shower you will dim the lights, open the windows so we can hear the sounds of the waves and then when I am back you will help me to put cream on my shoulders and back that will soothe the burn. And because you are such a good husband, you will give me a massage as you are at it.”

Ohno’s face brightened up at those words and Nino tried hard not to blush. What was wrong with him nowadays? Ohno had massaged him once or twice already in the past because Nino was notorious for his bad posture and therefore back pain, but somehow this felt more intimate, he thought when Ohno jumped to his feet and almost skipped out of the room to take his shower. 

Nino stared at the band on his finger that he almost didn’t feel anymore and wondered when it had come to it that this felt all like it was meant to be and never had been different?


	8. Chapter 8

Nino was fighting hard to keep the blush out of his face as he entered the bedroom again. Ohno was thankfully lounging on the bed, clicking through his phone and didn't look up the moment he heard Nino enter the room. That gave Nino the time he needed to observe his surroundings. Ohno had put on some soothing music - most probably some Hawaii-themed playlist because Ohno was just like that - had dimmed the lights as he had asked him and opened the big windows wide. The warm breeze was soothing on his skin, and he felt his skin prickle as he smelled the salt from the ocean. This place was perfect for a honeymoon, Nino thought sourly. It almost felt wrong to be here in this suite, but at the same time, it also felt entirely right.

Nino tightened the towel he had put around himself once more before stepping closer to the bed. He was sure that Ohno had heard him already but was probably ignoring him and he had to smile at that. He looked at the phone to see if Ohno was on some important page but saw that he was just checking the news. So with a small smirk, he moved forward and swiped up, giggling when Ohno gasped and shouted a bit in dismay, but fell silent as his eyes fell on Nino who swore slightly as he knew he was blushing again. Maybe Ohno would put it down to the hot water from the shower and the slight sunburn. At least he hoped so. 

"Ready to give me the best massage in existence?" he asked in a teasing manner, and Ohno grinned as he got up. He moved the blanket to the side and motioned in a grand manner to the mattress where a big fluffy towel was laid out. Nino smiled at the thoughtful doing since he would hate if the sheets were soiled with the massage oil.

Nino laid on his stomach, his head cushioned by his arms as he closed his eyes halfway. Ohno was observing him with such a fond look that Nino knew he was blushing once again, but he felt too good right now to feel bad about it.

Ohno's poured some of the oil on his hands, warming it slightly in between them and Nino grinned as he smelled the soothing scent of sandalwood. It always reminded him of Ohno after all.

Ohno tugged at his towel until Nino let it go so that his upper body was free for Ohno to touch. He put his fingers on his spine, and Nino felt a shiver run over his body as Ohno leisurely traced the spine just with the tip of his finger. He bit his lips as not to moan or gasp at the soft caress, and he groaned when Ohno chuckled warmly, before he put both of his hands on his back, stroking the soothing oil over his tingling skin before repositioning himself on top of his hips and started to work on his back. Nino couldn't' stop the moan, slipping through his lips as Ohno's fingers pressed into the deep knots that had formed in the small of his back and he slowly but surely relaxed fully under Ohno until he fell to sleep as all the tension was gone.

—

"So what did you plan for us today?" Nino asked during breakfast and snatched a stripe of bacon from Ohno, who instead of arguing was just grinning happily and even rolled a sausage and second stripe of bacon closer to the edge of his plate for Nino to take. Nino watched him with an amused smile and carefully reached over to spare a piece of mushroom on his fork, grinning when Ohno laughed. 

"My husband always moans when I take stuff from his place," the woman across of them said with a pout. "I'm envious." She was smiling, though, and Nino wasn't worried that they really put something between a freshly married couple.

"I like sharing food with Kazu. I want him to taste the same things I like," Ohno said genuinely, and Nino nodded as he nibbled at the sausage. He knew that was true, after all. Ohno always was happy when he snatched food from his plate and mumbled that it was good. "Also, I need to make sure Kazu is well fed so that his stamina can keep up with mine." Nino blushed beet red at that addition and coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"There there," Ohno cooed as he rubbed his back until Nino managed to clear his throat from the piece of food that had been stuck there. 

"You're awful," Nino grumbled.

"I think it's cute," the woman said, and Nino tried hard not to scoff. It seemed that most of the people travelling with them had taken an instant liking to Ohno. Nino knew it was partly down to that they stuck out like a sore thumb. After all, they were the only gay couple on this holiday. 

"See Kazu, I'm adorable," Ohno teased, and Nino rolled his eyes. But his look softened as he saw the gleaming eyes of Ohno and patted his cheek.

"Sure," he mumbled, getting shy again as he realised that this was a part normal couples would kiss. He felt the eyes of the woman on them and moved forward to press a short kiss on Ohno's cheek when Ohno moved his head, and instead, he caught the side of his mouth. He blushed hard when Ohno's eyes widened in surprise but thankfully didn't comment. Instead, he cupped his face and stroke his chin with his thumb as the husband of the woman came back to the table and drew her attention away from them.

They stared at each other for a while longer, until Ohno came back to his senses first.

"A cooking class," he said, and Nino blinked.

"Huh?"

"Our plans for today. I booked a cooking class. We will learn how to make Hawaiian food. I thought it would be nice to be able to cook traditional dishes at home. We can make it a yearly thing to remember this beautiful honeymoon."

The realisation came to Nino as he figured out Ohno answered his question finally. "I hate cooking…" He stayed silent for a moment before he smiled. "But it does sound fun. Cooking with you is always fun." It had always been fun to work in the kitchen with Ohno, even if it was a mess afterwards. But even cleaning up with Ohno was fun. In general, Nino thought dryly, anything with Ohno was fun in the end even if he was against things at first sometimes.

"I will make you do all the things I hate. And you can clean up afterwards."

"I still win," Ohno teased, and Nino frowned questioningly. 

"How so?"

"Because I still get to feed you," Ohno answered quickly, chuckling when Nino blushed, and he was sure that he heard someone coo at their antics. But it was easy to do so, Ohno thought. After all, Nino was incredibly adorable if he was that shy.

Nino groaned and hit him slightly against the chest. "You awful, terrible human being. I should detest you."

"And still you love me," he whispered, chuckling when Nino hummed under his breath.

Ohno smiled and hugged him around the shoulders as he buried his face in hair; he just couldn't help himself. Nino was so significant to him, and he knew this was just borrowed luck and closeness, and he maybe should be more careful about how he behaved. But in the end, Ohno just couldn't help himself if he took all that was offered to him during this vacation even if it meant that they would be back to normal friendship back at home. He could heal his broken heart then. It was better than forever hoping for something more that just wasn't there. And, a tiny voice in the back of Ohno's mind whispered, a treacherous voice that gave him hope where he should know there wasn't any, maybe he managed to convince Nino to love him back the way he did.


	9. Chapter 9

_And still you love me._

The words were echoing in the back of Nino's head as he stared at Ohno who grimaced as he was kneading the minced meat to infuse them with the spices. Nino was surprised that they would make a hamburger dish, but he was also delighted to have something he loved, so he was not complaining that it was no traditional Hawaiian food. 

He supposed there were those as well, as he watched the incredible amount of other food the other people did. It was still a group activity, after all. Nino blinked as he forced himself to focus on the written recipe in front of him and heated the pan. He stared into the pan thoughtfully, even if he couldn't help himself as he looked back at Ohno's concentrated face as he formed the patties. 

Ohno looked up as if he felt the eyes on him and smiled stupidly at Nino when their eyes met. Nino snorted and pointed at the meat patties.

"Make sure you make them super duper delicious," he reminded him and couldn't help but giggle when Ohno's whole face scrunched up in concentration as he looked back at what he was doing. 

His friend, really. Stupid, stupid Ohno, how did he even deserve him?

_And still you love me._

Nino pursed his lips as he thought about the words, because yes, they were correct. Of course, he loved Ohno in a way. Ohno was his best friend for years now. He was the first one he would go to if something were bothering. Not Sho, not Jun, not Aiba, always Ohno. Because he knew Ohno would not judge, and always try his best to do well for Nino. 

Nino flinched when Ohno's hand closed around his wrist. "Careful there," Ohno whispered as he pulled his hand back. 

Nino blinked in confusion but then saw that the oil he had put in the pan was sizzling and his fingers had moved close to the iron of the pan. He blushed when Ohno lifted the hand to check on his fingers and pressed his lips against them. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No, sorry I spaced out for a second," he mumbled. 

"Let me do the frying."

Nino snorted. "I can do that. You have done everything so far."

"You cut the pineapple into slices, and you can make the chutney," Ohno disagreed. "I don't want you to burn yourself."

Nino looked as if he wanted to disagree but then nodded when he saw the severe expression of the other. "I won't take care of you if you burn yourself," he warned, knowing that Ohno would understand his plea to be careful and at the way Ohno grinned it was clear he received and understood his message. 

Nino was pressed against Ohno's side when they finally sat around a big table with the other couples to share their prepared food. He had the cookbook safely by his side because he knew that Ohno would love to recreate some things back home. 

He watched Ohno's finger chose the food he wanted to try from the different plates. At the same time, Nino had kept to the hamburger Ohno made - because Ohno insisted he tried it first - and a few roasted potatoes for now, because he didn't trust anybody here actually to know how to cook. 

Ohno moaned beside him as he tried some kind of dish with sausage and vegetables and Nino looked up curiously as Ohno held out a spoonful for him. "Try it," Ohno said, his eyes bright and pleading. 

Nino grumbled playfully but then opened his mouth to let Ohno feed him. He had come too accustomed to that, he thought dryly. He was allowing Ohno to put food against his lips and feed him extra tasty things which were unheard of. 

He munched it slowly and then nodded. "It's good," he agreed.

"Which was better, this or my hamburger?"

Nino frowned and stuck out his tongue. "The hamburger," he said with a pout, which deepened when Ohno grinned victoriously. 

"You're awful. Fishing for compliments."

 _And still you love me._ Nino's frown deepened when he remembered the earlier words, wondering if there were more truth in the words than he wanted at how his heart suddenly beat faster.

— 

Nino glare at the sun above them, but still strode forwards with purposeful steps, dragging Ohno behind him. 

"I thought we were going back to the hotel?" 

"Not yet," Nino said and stopped pointing to the ground. "Stay put," he demanded, and Ohno cocked his head questioningly but nodded. 

Nino glared at him for a second before turning on his heels and vanishing to speak to a man. There was one thing left to do, he thought. One thing that Ohno would never have planned so it was on him to make sure that they would experience it. 

Nino came back and grinned. "I hope you are wearing swim trunks," he teased Ohno, playing with the waistband of his shorts. 

"Huh?" 

"Come on," Nino said instead of explaining anything and dragged him back to the man. Ohno listened in confusion to the conversation, feeling slightly left out, but then understanding dawned on him as the man brought them to a small boat. 

"What have you done?"

"We are going snorkelling," Nino said. "He said there is a nice reef we can go to. Not too far so I'll be fine. I wanted to take you fishing, but he said it's at least 30 minutes boat's ride and I won't be able to handle that. The reef is ten minutes away."

Ohno's mouth fell open as he followed Nino's pull before they were told to go on the boat and he helped Nino on the shaking ship since he was more used to that. 

"You were serious," Ohno said just a few minutes later as the man handed them equipment and explained how to use it. It was not for deep diving, but they didn't want to do that, to begin with. 

Nino had always been uncomfortable with the ocean, so Ohno was very moved that Nino had even considered for preparing that for him. His eyes fell on Nino who was shrugging off his clothes, grinning cheekily as he stood in swimming shorts in front of him. 

"You can't go in the water like that," the younger man said with a chuckle. Ohno laughed as he followed him suit, and soon enough, they had the equipment and carefully jumped into the water. 

Nino squealed because the water was cold on his heated skin and he flailed for a second, forgetting how to swim and breath, until Ohno's fingers closed around his elbow, pulling him closer to his body instead of the ship. 

"Ready?"

"Ready," Nino agreed, smiling once again as they dived under to look at the corals and colourful fishes until it was time for them to go back to the hotel. 

_And still you love me._

A/N: I know it's short, but this feels like the perfect spot to end this chapter, sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

"And what did you do today?" the woman they shared a table with mostly asked and Nino looked up from where he was stuffing a vegetable into his mouth. He blushed and coughed slightly as he hurried to free his mouth. 

"Kazu took me to a pineapple farm," Ohno answered then already, and Nino nodded in agreement. 

"Satoshi loves pineapples, so I thought we couldn't leave without visiting one. He forgot to schedule a visit," he snorted, and Ohno chuckled as he put an arm around Nino's shoulder to draw him closer. 

"I didn't forget," he said and rubbed a speck of sauce from Nino's cheek. "I thought you would be too bored to visit one. You hate pineapples, my dear husband," he reminded Nino. 

Nino wrinkled his nose. "It eats my tongue. I don't like eating stuff that eats me back," he complained, and Ohno snorted out a laugh. 

"You're hilarious," Ohno said and chuckled as he dropped a kiss to his temple and Nino grinned up at him. He could get used to this gentle Ohno he thought with a tiny sigh. Too bad that their vacation and their faked relationship would end tomorrow. 

He rubbed his nose and snuggled closer to Ohno. He wasn't hungry anymore, and Ohno was deep in conversation with the couple in front of them, so he didn't want to disturb him. They were also waiting for the dinner to finish because then the group they travelled with decided to have a social gathering and share drinks to celebrate such a beautiful honeymoon and their last night on the island. 

His eyes were on Ohno's face as the other laughed, and he felt his heart thump faster at the sight. He smiled as he linked their fingers, ignoring the other man's little surprised look and squeezing his hand when the coordinators of their group called for them to follow to the room next to the dining room. 

"Ready to go?"

"Uhn," Nino nodded. 

"Sure, you are not too tired?"

"And say no to free drinks?" Nino snorted and grinned. "Never. Come on. I'm sure they have a pineapple drink or something like that. Suppose you haven't had enough of those already today. I swear you ate so much at the farm, I worry that they will eat a hole into your stomach."

Ohno grimaced slightly and poked his side. "Very morbid, Kazu."

"Oi, can you imagine how devastated I would be if you were to die because pineapples ate you from the inside? I can't lose my husband that early," he joked. 

Ohno stared at him as if he had lost his mind before he laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're never going to lose me, Kazu," Ohno said, and Nino decided to hide that promise away inside of him.

"Good then," he decided and followed Ohno to the side room. They mingled with the other couples they had met, drinking and talking, until Ohno swayed slightly. 

"Sleepy?" Nino asked, and Ohno nodded as he hid a yawn behind his elbow. 

Nino's look was fond as he watched him and rubbed his cheek. "Can you make it back to our room alone? I'll follow in a bit. I want to make sure we get the schedule for tomorrow right," Nino asked as he observed him worriedly. 

"Uhn, I'm not drunk, just tipsy," Ohno mumbled, and Nino thought that was probably right. 

"Okay, be careful," he whispered and kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to hurt himself, and I don't want you to scare someone else because you enter the wrong room, you hear me?"

Ohno chuckled but nodded. "I'll wait for you," he decided, and Nino nodded, even if he knew that the other would probably be deep asleep by the time that he made his way back to their room. 

—

"Do you ever argue?" 

Nino looked up at the dreamy voice and cocked his head at the woman. "Excuse me?"

"You and your husband. You look at each other with those kinds of eyes of an old married couple while at the same time freshly in love. Which is a strange combination."

Nino shrugged with a frown. "I suppose. We were friends for a long time already before we got together," he said then a bit uncomfortable. He was always bad at lying if it was about matters of that. 

"Aaaah so envious," she grumbled. "He does everything for you."

Nino smiled softly as he nodded. "He does. He's the best," he whispered, and he meant it. Ohno always did his best to accommodate his wishes, likes and dislikes. Nino was never left with regret because Ohno already had made sure that whatever he planned for them fitted Nino's mood. 

"I wished my husband would care more," she said with a pout and Nino's eyes wandered to the man at the bar, ordering cocktails for them. 

"He loves you," Nino said after a moment.

"Still, if there were a possibility I would like to steal your perfect husband from you. Caring and sexy… And I'm not the only one," she teased with a twinkle in her eyes when her husband came over and kissed her cheek. 

"He's easy to be with," Nino agreed with a chuckle. "But then I should hurry back to make sure none of you sneaks into our room," he said with a small snort and left them to go to Ohno. 

Nino smiled as he saw the other man already asleep on the bed. He was sprawled out on the mattress, taking almost all of the space. He was snoring slightly, and Nino clicked his tongue. 

"Sexy, huh?" he said and shook his head. There was no denying that Ohno looked handsome. To an extent, all of his friends did, which always made him the ugly one out of his friends' group. But he wouldn't call Ohno sexy necessarily. There were also many unattractive features about him. Like how he always had paint everywhere, how he snored, how he always got too tanned and how he liked to ignore his phone or the awful stubble when he was too lazy to shave. 

Nino's lips twitched as he took off his clothes and climbed into bed, after pushing Ohno over so that he had enough space. He groaned slightly when shortly after he was under the thin blanket, Ohno's arms and legs wormed around his body like an octopus and he sighed as he buried his head into the crook of his neck. He was going to miss this, he thought with a sudden pain in his heart. 

He grumbled and wiped away the sudden tears in his eyes. "I am so stupid," he whispered to himself. There was no way he could ever let this person go again. But at the same time, everything else was scary. 

"Don't cry," Ohno's voice reached him, and he chuckled mirthlessly. 

"I'm not crying. You are crying."

Ohno hummed and hugged him closer as he allowed Nino to bury his head against his shoulder. "Okay," he whispered.

—

Nino watched Ohno he had fallen asleep soon after and Ohno was still sleeping now. Nino had no idea how long the older was still awake the last night, but it didn't matter, Nino thought. He could stay asleep for a bit longer. 

His fingers traced Ohno's cheeks and his lip, and he smiled when Ohno pursed his lips but didn't wake up. He caressed his temples and then sighed as he carefully sat up. He took a shower and then sat in the second room of their suite. He stared in front of him and let the last few days. 

It took another hour before Nino had come to a decision and he stood to rouse Ohno from his sleep. He knelt beside the bed and played with his hair, poking his cheek and squishing his cheeks with a giggle when Ohno grumbled but didn't wake up until Ohno forced his eyes open. 

"Good morning," Nino said with a smile. "You should get ready. I want to take you out."

"What about the flight?"

"We'll be back on time, I promise. You trust me, right?"

Ohno stared at him for a moment longer, but then he nodded. "I do."

Nino smiled brilliantly, and he dragged Ohno out of bed to push him to the bathroom for a shower. He then chose clothes for Ohno, lovely white trousers, a dark button-up shirt and dressed similarly. 

Ohno looked slightly amused as he slipped into the clothes and Nino closed the suitcase and put it to the side. 

"Come on, or we will be late."

"Late where?"

"You'll see," Nino said as he almost blurted out where they would be going. 

Ohno grinned, but Nino linked their fingers to pull him out of their room. They took a walk over the beach, close to the ocean but Nino was always tugging him away from the waves when they came in, giggling when Ohno stumbled slightly. 

They walked for a while, and Ohno was about to ask again where they were going as Nino stopped in front of an office building. 

Ohno looked at the building and then back at Nino in surprise. 

Nino looked a bit nervous as he let him go and stepped closer to the building entrance. He looked vulnerable when he looked up again and held out his hand. 

His fingers were shaking just slightly as he watched him a bit fearfully. "Don't leave me ever," he whispered. 

Ohno looked at him for just a second longer before taking two broad steps to close the distance between them. He held his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and smiled down to the other. 

"As if I could ever."

Nino smiled brilliantly and squeezed his hand as he turned around to the door and took a deep breath. "Let's then?"

"Let's," Ohno agreed as they stepped through the door in unison, greeting the registrar with twin smiles. Who said fake couldn't turn real?

— The End —


End file.
